1. Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved method computer program product and data processing system for developing software applications and more specifically to an open source developer portal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software developers collaborate on various software development projects scattered around the globe. Many software development projects use the same software engineering techniques and tools for source code management, and for the tracking of bugs and features of software. Unfortunately, these autonomous projects often use different service providers. As a result, many software developers must maintain many different accounts to many different services. Some developers must maintain multiple accounts within the same service.
Maintaining multiple development accounts is cumbersome to the software developer, because the software developer has to keep track of account names, passwords, individual bugs or features being tracked, different naming conventions, and other issues associated with maintaining multiple accounts among multiple services. As a result, the efficiency of a software development project can be decreased.